One's Inner Demons
by Azrael Starwind
Summary: What if three demons attacked Konoha instead of just Kyuubi? What if they were also sealed in children? what if they were taught by a man who had a god seal in him? BE WARNED THE PROLOGUE MAY BE A BIT ANGSTY Discontinued adopt if you wish...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I claimed so Kishimoto-sensei would have mt ass on a platter. the journals and attitudes in this chapter are mine though.**

Journal of Kazuma Arashi - Yondaime Hokage

Sepember 9

Great! This is just great! One month until my son is born and this happens! I've been expecting a demon attack for a while but only one lesser demon not three greater demons! they've already smashed my wife's family compound, killing most of the Uzumaki clan. My wife, Haruka, and her two older brothers live only because Haruka's in the hospitaland her brothers were out on a mission. Already a quarter of the shinobi population has been killed trying to drive off the demons. The main problem is they are either killed or crippled by the fox or the wolf. the tiger seems to be looking for something but I can.t be sure what it is. I must try to stop this as soon as possible. Signed Arashi

Journal of Hyuga Hiroshi

September 18

Damn it, we've benn trying to drive off these demons for over a week and the only result we've been getting is a slaughter of shinobi. My cousin's Daughter is due to be born in the next monthand the fox, which we've been made aware is called Kyuubi, came dangerously close to the hospital, but, fortunately, Arashi-samawas able to lure it away. The wolf I recognize as Urufubut but why he's with Kyuubi I have no clue. The Inuzuka's have been trying in vain to to keep the tiger, Torako, from their compound. The Uzumaki brothers, Narusuke and Yamato, faced off against Kyuubi and Urufu by summoning the Boss Foxes, Kitsune-sama and Mitsune-sama. The battle ended after three days resulting in the temperary retreat of the demons and the deaths of the Uzimaki brothers. Arashi has taken to his study after theat battle to find a way to kill the demons, if not then seal them away. I must get get back to talk to my cousin, Hiashi, for I fear the end result of this massacre. Signed Hiroshi

Journal of Inuzuka Hakudoshi

September 21

Damn those demons back to whatever hell they came from! Not only do they kill most of the Umino clan, but they descimated the Haruno clan leaving only Haruno Yoko, her husband Hosenki, and their newborn daughter, Sakura. My son is due to be born on October 8 but my wife might not live that long due to the stress caused by the demon attack. Lately i've been studying animal anatomy in order to find a weaknessbut the only weakness I've been able to find is under the tailand nobody I know wants to go there. Arashi has found a way to seal the demons but at the cost of the sealer life, Shikifuujin. the main problem he has with it is the demon would have to seaed i a newborn child fresh off the umbilical cord and there are only three children due to be born soon, mine, his, and the Hyuga head's. Hiashi is throwing a fit over it and is showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, so I have to stop him before he hurts Arashi. Signed Hakudoshi

Journal of Kazuma Arashi - Yondaime Hokage

September 30

I see no other option, I'm afaid I'll have to use Shikifuujin to seal the demons. i've already tried using it through a shadow clone but they disappear before they can complete the task. I'll have to do it myself and and seal one of the demons in my son, who I've named Naruto for his uncles, when he is born in 10 days time. Hiashi has finally agreed to sacifice his daughter, Hinata, to seal one of the demons. Hakudoshihas also agreed to sacrifice his son, Kiba, in order to contain one of the demons. Hiashi refuses to do the sealing because he wants to raise his daughter to be as strong as she can be. My closest friend and his cousin, Hyuga Hiroshi, volunteered to do the sealing for the good of the village and the Hyuga clan. so as it stands, my two closest friends and i are going to sacrifice ourselves and a child of our respective clans to seal the threestrongest demons encountered in the last 300 years.My wife has tried t oshame me out of it by saying i was running away through death but i told her my deat hwas for the good of the village and most of all for her wellbeing. She is now crying so i must go comfort her by letting her beat me up. Signed Arashi

Journal of Hyuga Hiroshi

October 2

Arashi has been teaching Shikifuujin to hakudoshi and i so we can seal the demons in the children. Arashi chose to seal kyuubi in Naruto due to the Uzumaki contract with the foxes and the boy should be able to gain the trust of the demon if together long enough. Hakudoshi chose to seal Urufu because the Inuzukas are bound to dogs and are able to get the cooperation of a dog of almost any species. So now I must seal Torako in Hinata. my only worry is that the demons might devour the souls of the children after they are sealed because then we would have three rampaging hanyous to deal with later. I must go practice now. Signed Hiroshi

Journal of Inuzuka Hakudoshi

October 8

My son is Late to this world. I hope Kiba lives well after what i must do to him. My wife, Fuko, is worried the villagers might try to kill the children after the sealing s complete. Fortunately, we've already told Sarutobi-sama the lies that should be told to prevent this. We all hope they grow up healthy and strong for this will be the last time we see them before we die.

Signed Hakudoshi

(a/n i hope you get a laugh out of this signed Storm Master Tempest AKA Himura Arashi)

Letter to the Village elders

To the hags and ogres on teh counsil,

We have sealed the demons in the children of our clans. Sarutobi has been told what will happen if you kill the children. They are not to be harmed, the demons may decide to protect them. We have blood-sealed boxes for the children to open when they become genin. Find a suitable instructor to teach them chakra control for the seals will mess with that. If they are neglected we will come back from the dead and kill you all for ignoring them for something they have no control over. Tell them about the demons when they become genin. If someone volunteers to teach them let them do it, if noone does have Mitarashi Anko teach them. Also no open hatred towards these children and treat them as your own...they deserve it after what they've been through. In closing, we leave our estates to the children to live in at the age of 16.

Signed Kazuma Arashi - Yondaime Hokage, Inuzuka Hakudoshi & Hyuga Hiroshi

Now a random conversation between demons(Hope you laugh at this too)

Kyuubi: Well, that was fun while it lasted.

Urufu: But you have to admit, thay didwell against us. Hell they even injured us to the point where we hade to retreat.

Torako: You should be ashamed of yourselves, we nearly destroyed a vilage looking for my crystal.

Urufu: I was really surprised when those blonde men summoned foxes on us, Kyuubi... Hey, why are you sulking?

Kyuubi:(tears well up in his eyes)Those were my little sisters. I thought they would never turn on their big brother. (starts crying)

Urufu:(jaw drops and eyes bug out)...

Torako: Serves you right, Kyu, they were strong and you underestimated them., so you deserve it.

Kyuubi: Now that just hurts, Tora(sighs)Hey, Dog Breath, what are we gonna do?

Urufu: i don't know and don't call me Dog Breath, Squirrel.(bares fangs)

Kyuubi: Squirrel! Yo mama was a teacup poodle.(shakes angry paw)

Urufu: So? Your father was a chuhuahua and your mother was a squirrel.(grins)

Kyuubi: At least my father wasn't a calico cat, Mutt Face(smirks)

Torako: Stop it, Cubs (sits on Kyuubi and pins Urufu under paws)

Kyuubi & Urufu:(muttering) Yes, Ma'am.

Torako:(annoying sing-song voice) I can't hear you (applies more pressure)

Kyuubi & Urufu:(yelling) Yes, Ma'am!

Torako: Good(get off of them)

Kyuubi:(grumbles) Damn, she's heavy

Urufu:(groans)Tell me about it.

Kyuubi & Urufu: Let's get back at her!(conspiratorial grins)

Kyuubi: We should hit her with a domino trap she always falls for that remember last time(eyes glaze over)

Urufu:(fearful look)Yeah we were laughing until she espaped and had to run for a month solid until she calmed down.

Kyuubi:(furrows brow and closes eyes)Good point. So we make one she can't escape.(completely misses the point)

Urufu: (sighs) Never mind, Fox


End file.
